The Walking Dead (2012)
The Walking Dead is an episodic graphic adventure based on Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead comic book series. The game was developed by Telltale Games. The game consists of five episodes, released between April 24, 2012 and November 20, 2012. Voice Cast (Episode 1: A New Day) *Sean Ainsworth *Mark Barbolak *Susan DeMerit *Nat Dart *James Dzierwa *Javier Espinoza *Shaun Finney *Jack Fusting *Rebekah Gamin *Alan Johnson *John Joy *Ryan Kaufman *Ben Knoll *Andrew Langley *Crystal Langley *Lazar Levine *Clarence Lum *Nora Magyar *Nick Mastroianni *Jolie Menzel *Eric Parsons *Graham Ross *Mary Stark *Jonathan "JD" Straw *Chris Waltner *Ryann Lynn Weller *Will Wheeler 'Cast' *Lee Everett - Dave Fennoy *Clementine - Melissa Hutchison *Glenn - Nick Herman *Hershel Greene - Chuck Kourouklis *Lilly - Nicky Rapp *Larry - Terry McGovern *Kenny - Gavin Hammon *Katjaa - Cissy Jones *Carley - Nicole Vigil *Doug - Sam Joan *Shawn Greene - Peter Mussad *Cop - Mark Barbolak *Duck - Max Kaufman *Irene - Brett Pels *Chet - Brian Davis *Officer Mitchell - Jacob Battersby *Clementine's Mom - Rebecca Schweitzer *Cop Radio - Julian Kwasneski *Radio Announcer - Ruby Butterfield Voice Cast (Episode 2: Starved for Help) *Sean Ainsworth *Mark Barbolak *Susan DeMerit *Nat Dart *James Dzierwa *Javier Espinoza *Shaun Finney *Jack Fusting *Rebekah Gamin *Alan Johnson *John Joy *Ryan Kaufman *Ben Knoll *Andrew Langley *Crystal Langley *Lazar Levine *Clarence Lum *Nora Magyar *Nick Mastroianni *Jolie Menzel *Eric Parsons *Graham Ross *Mary Stark *Jonathan "JD" Straw *Chris Waltner *Ryann Lynn Weller *Will Wheeler 'Cast' *Lee Everett - Dave Fennoy *Clementine - Melissa Hutchison *Lilly - Nicky Rapp *Larry - Terry McGovern *Kenny - Gavin Hammon *Katjaa - Cissy Jones *Carley - Nicole Vigil *Doug - Sam Joan *Duck - Max Kaufman *Travis - Ruby Butterfield *Ben - Trevor Hoffmann *Mark - Mark Middleton *David - Kevin Burns *Jolene - Cissy Jones *Andy - Adam Harrington *Danny - Brian Sommer *Brenda - Jeanie Kelsey *Bandit Voices - Sean Ainsworth, Jack Fusting, Ben Knoll, Lazar Levine Voice Cast (Episode 3: Long Road Ahead) 'Zombie Voices' *Sean Ainsworth *Mark Barbolak *Susan DeMerit *Nat Dart *James A. I. Dzierwa *Javier Espinoza *Shaun Finney *Jack Fusting *Rebekah Gamin *Alan Johnson *John Joy *Ryan Kaufman *Ben Knoll *Andrew Langley *Crystal Langley *Lazar Levine *Clarence Lum *Nora Magyar *Nick Mastroianni *Jolie Menzel *Eric Parsons *Graham Ross *Mary Stark *Jonathan "JD" Straw *Chris Waltner *Ryann Lynn Weller *Will Wheeler 'Cast' *Lee Everett - Dave Fennoy *Clementine - Melissa Hutchison *Lilly - Nicky Rapp *Kenny - Gavin Hammon *Katjaa - Cissy Jones *Carley - Nicole Vigil *Doug - Sam Joan *Duck - Max Kaufman *Ben - Trevor Hoffmann *Omid - Owen Thomas *Christa - Mara Junot *Chuck - Roger Jackson *Beatrice - Jolie Menzel *Larry - Terry McGovern *Bandit Voices - Sean Ainsworth, Jack Fusting, Ben Knoll, Lazar Levine Voice Cast (Episode 4: Around Every Corner) *Sean Ainsworth *Mark Barbolak *Susan DeMerit *Nat Dart *James A. I. Dzierwa *Javier J. Espinoza *Shaun Finney *Jack Fusting *Rebekah Gamin *Alan Johnson *John Joy *Ryan Kaufman *Ben Knoll *Andrew Langley *Crystal Langley *Lazar Levine *Clarence Lum *Nora Magyar *Nick Mastroianni *Jolie Menzel *Eric Parsons *Graham Ross *Mary Stark *Jonathan "JD" Straw *Chris Waltner *Ryann Lynn Weller *Ryan Wetherall *Will Wheeler 'Cast' *Lee Everett - Dave Fennoy *Clementine - Melissa Hutchison *Kenny - Gavin Hammon *Ben - Trevor Hoffmann *Omid - Owen Thomas *Christa - Mara Junot *Chuck - Roger Jackson *Molly - Erin Ashe *Vernon - Butch Engle *Brie - Cissy Jones *Boyd - Ruby Butterfield *Clive - Jason Victor *Logan - Roger L. Jackson *Anna - Mara Junot Voice Cast (Episode 5: No Time Left) 'Zombie Voices' *Sean Ainsworth *Mark Barbolak *Susan DeMerit *Nat Dart *James A. I. Dzierwa *Javier J. Espinoza *Shaun Finney *Jack Fusting *Rebekah Gamin *Alan Johnson *John Douglas Joy *Ryan Kaufman *Ben Knoll *Andrew Langley *Crystal Langley *Lazar Levine *Clarence Lum *Nora Magyar *Nick Mastroianni *Jolie Menzel *Eric Parsons *Graham Ross *Grady Standard *Mary Stark *Jonathan "JD" Straw *Chris Waltner *Ryann Lynn Weller *Ryan Wetherall *Will Wheeler 'Cast' *Lee Everett - Dave Fennoy *Clementine - Melissa Hutchison *Kenny - Gavin Hammon *Ben - Trevor Hoffman *Omid - Owen Thomas *Christa - Mara Junot *Radio Voice - Roger Jackson *Stranger - Anthony Lam Category:Video Games Category:2012 Video Games